set velocity
by J. R. Pharoah
Summary: Rei treats his first time with Nagisa like it were an exam, so his form can be as beautiful as Nigas was. Nagisa/Rei


Author's Note: uhh I have no explanation for this. expect more free! from me.

Rei treated their first kiss like it was a pop quiz.. He spent a few nights preemptively studying, so that when the day came, he'd ace it, no worries.

He studied techniques, types, and he was hoping Nagisa liked the french kiss. He even practiced his form on his pillow. Sure, the physics with a human face with all its angles and curves would be different, but this was a start. And he had to get the angle just right. So that when he leaned in to kiss, he didn't do anything embarrassing like bump noses or teeth.

His form had to be perfect; had to be beautiful.

And when they finally kissed, it was perfect, even if Nagisa had threw in some curves that had thrown him off. Like when his tongue had done that flick that made Rei's knees wobble.

But that was just a pop quiz. It was nothing compared to the preparations Rei would have to do for this. The moment he knew was sure to come.

And on their one year anniversary, Rei knew that moment was closing in. This wasn't just a pop quiz, it wasn't even an exam, no, these were the SATs!

So he did as he would do for the SATs, and that was study, study, research, study.

He spent countless nights on his computer, researching different positions and calculated the angle to perform each one with a preciseness. It depended on the height, the weight, the body type, the surface. All of it mattered, and he needed the perfect angle for each possible setting they would encounter.

It had to be beautiful.

He researched safe sex, but after calculating his odds of getting a sexually transmitted disease at least once in life, he felt the rather strong urge to quit researching that topic for the night.

And even if he didn't practice on his pillow, he felt he had done enough research up to that point, up to the night that Rei felt was purely for Nagisa. Everything he had studied had been for him.

Nagisa was so beautiful, that Rei's performance couldn't be anything but.

"I've been thinking a lot about tonight, Rei-chan," Nagisa said, his lashes lowered over his eyes as he smiled at Rei.

Rei adjusted his frames as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. It was getting quite warm in here. Or maybe that was just the anxiety setting in.

"S-So have I, Nagisa," he said, looking down at Nagisa who lay underneath him on top of silk sheets. Nagisa leaned up, pressing his lips to Rei's in a kiss, and even though the pair had done their fair share of making out, Rei couldn't help but repeat formulas in his head as they did so.

Kissing turned to heavy petting, and Nagisa was writhing underneath Rei, crying out his name as his hips bucked into Rei's tunneled palm.

"I want you to be inside me, Rei-chan," he whispered huskily into Rei's ears, and his cheeks burned. This was what he knew as dirty talk, something he had only scratched the surface of during his research.

"S-so would I, Nagisa," he said, and watched as Nagisa nimbly unbuttoned his top, then moved on to the jeans. Rei joined in, gently pulling his shirt over his head, then removing his bottoms, to reveal a cute pair of small underwear. If he didn't know any better, he'd say those were ladies' underwear.

"Don't be so shy," Nagisa said with a laugh as he grabbed Rei's wrist, and pulled his hand towards the hem of his underwear, to pull them off in one quick motion, leaving Nagisa's cock to spring forth.

"Nagisa! What are you-? I mean...uh..."

This was how it was supposed to go right? They were supposed to get naked. That was only step one.

"You're turn, Rei-chan!" He pulled down Rei's briefs, and the two were naked, bodies slick with sweat, both red-cheeked and aroused. "I'm ready when you are," he said, and Rei watched as Nagisa began to pump his own cock, letting out soft moans and cries.

After lubing up and putting on the condom, there was nothing left but step three, and that was the one Rei was most worried about.

"You ready?" He asked Nagisa, who nodded with an enthusiasm that Rei had always loved about him.

He positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was at Nagisa's entrance. Everything was set up right.

'Okay,' he thought, 'set acceleration to v. set entry point to theta. Calculate the power I should use to thrust Wait, what angle should my arms be at?'

He thrust inside, and immediately he knew the angle was wrong.

"Ow, Rei, too hard," Nagisa said as he winced, and Rei's eyes widened as he felt everything he had practiced for come crumbling beneeath him.

"No, that can't be. It's impossible. Everything was perfect. I studied the formula, the angle, the precise speed. But I failed! It's like the first day of swimming all over again!"

"Rei-chan..."

"Maybe if I adjust the angle, no wait, the velocity. Or it's just so hot in here it's fogging my glasses.

"Rei-chan."

"It's the color of the sheets! They're all wrong! Maybe we should move over ther-"

"Rei-chan!"

Rei stopped, blinking as he settled himself, and looked to Nagisa.

"If there's anything that Haru taught you, it's to try free-style. And free-style applies to sex. Sex isn't about calculations, Rei-chan. It's about passion. And that's what makes it so great."

Rei hung his head, adjusting his glasses as they fell down his face.

"I just wanted everything to be beautiful, Nagisa. For you."

"Trust me, Rei-chan. Sex with you will always be beautiful, I just know it. Now for once, don't focus on the calculations, the angle, or anything, okay?"

And though it'd be hard, Rei would give it a try. "Okay, Nagisa."

And as they made love, Rei finally realized that anything with Nagisa was beautiful all on its own.


End file.
